


Car Wash

by ATaleOfTwoCaitlins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Derek Has Amazing Arms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATaleOfTwoCaitlins/pseuds/ATaleOfTwoCaitlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott point blank refuses to get into Stiles' car anymore, he thinks maybe it's time to get it cleaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> We went to get our car cleaned a while ago and I was upset that there were no hot soapy men throwing rags over our windshield. And thus, this happened.
> 
> ~Cat

Jeeps are not known for their curvature and easy to clean, sleek shells. And 22-year-olds are not known for their neatness, or their ability to actually throw away their burger wrappers and empty Red Bull cans rather than just tossing them into the back seat of their cars.

Put two and two together, and you have the reason Scott refused to go anywhere with Stiles until he got his car cleaned.

 

Personally, Stiles thought it was a stupid idea. He was perfectly capable of keeping his own car clean. And that thought stayed with him right up until the moment he realised how little of the seats he could see for wrappers and boxes, and how the hood of his precious Jeep was now the same colour as the tarmac. That was when he decided that maybe, just this once, he should let someone else touch his baby, lest he lose her to dust and grime. 

He pulled into the car wash on a sunny afternoon, not that you could tell it was sunny through the layer of muck across the windshield. Through the haze, he could just about make out a figure approaching the car, hose in hand. Stiles jumped a little as the spray hit the front of the car, the metal groaning under the pressure.

“Hey hey, be careful! She’s delicate!” he yelled, although his protests went unnoticed under the sound of the pressure washer battering the sides of the Jeep.

As the water spread across the windshield and dripped downwards, Stiles could finally get a better look at the man with the hose. And man alive, it was a good look. He almost didn’t notice that the man in question was tapping on his window; he was too busy examining his body. He made it to the man’s rounded shoulder before his mind woke up and he returned to reality, cranking down the window.

“Inside and out or just outside?” the man asked, his voice a little husky.  
“Uh, both, thanks.”  
“You can wait over there. There’s chairs and coffee and… yeah.” The guy smiled awkwardly.  
“Thanks.”

Stiles carefully stepped out of the car, now acutely aware of not making an idiot of himself. He mentally high-fived his brain for managing to hold something resembling a conversation for half a second without making some kind of remark/poor attempt at a pick up line. 

He wandered over to where Car Wash Guy had directed him, twiddling his thumbs and rocking back and forth on his heels as he scanned the lot. There were a couple of other guys working, all kitted out in black waterproofs and t-shirts. Only CWG wore a vest, showing off his biceps and shoulders that looked like they’d been carved out of solid rock. Boulder shoulders, Stiles thought, trying not to laugh. He froze when his eyes set upon CWG leaning over the hood of his Jeep, tossing a soapy sponge across it and clearly trying not to look too disgusted. His shirt rode up a little, giving Stiles a peek at his happy trail. Stiles bit into his lip, trying hard to look anywhere except the guy’s torso. But honestly, that was all he wanted to look at for the rest of his life, because the guy was pretty perfect. His black hair was damp from the spray, and his chin bore a small amount of stubble, just enough to make him hot without making him creepy. 

Stiles was doing a pretty good job of keeping himself in check, until CWG turned around to wring the sponge out. His arms flexed, muscles bulging out, veins visible under his tanned skin. Stiles’ jaw dropped open a little, and he scolded himself, turning away and rubbing at the back of his head. He sat down on one of the flimsy plastic chairs, watching trails of soapy water flow past his shoes, placing mental bets on which stream would win the ‘race’ and reach the gutter first. His game was interrupted by a shadow casting over him, and he looked up to meet Car Wash Guy’s eyes. 

“Sorry to interrupt the tension of the race, but I kind of need the keys.” He smiled, cocking his head towards the Jeep, which was now shimmering in the sunlight. Since when was it blue?

Stiles tossed him the keys and attempted what he thought was an alluring smile, which actually turned out to be the same goofy grin he gave everyone.

It was another ten minutes or so of watching CWG toss pile after pile of trash out of the back of his car before Stiles stood up to meet him as he strode over, tossing a stray rag into a bucket on the way.

“I’ve worked here at least four years, and never have I seen anything like that.” CWG laughed, his shoulders shaking a little as he did.  
“Yeah, I guess I let it get a little out of hand.”  
“A little? If you’d left it much longer you would have had to charge wild animals rent.”  
“I don’t think even wild animals would want to live in there.”  
“It’s 15, by the way. 15 bucks.”  
“Ah, thanks.”

Stiles fished around in his pockets and pulled out a 20, handing it to CWG, whose fingers brushed against Stiles’ own just for a second, making him flinch.

CWG disappeared into the office while Stiles climbed into his freshly cleaned car, breathing in the scent of the soap and running his long fingers across the leather of the seats, a feeling long forgotten to him. He watched the door until CWG returned, a five-dollar bill in hand.

“Thank you so much, this would have taken me hours on my own.” Stiles grinned.  
“No problem. Don’t let it get like that again, ok?”  
“You’re just saying that so I come back to get her cleaned again.”  
“Maybe I am.”

CWG gave one last smirk before turning away. Stiles went to place the change in his pocket and stopped as he felt another piece of paper slipped under the bill. He unfolded the note and read it over; trying to register the number and note that was scribbled on it.

 

‘Maybe next time I can get my hands all over you instead of the car. Call me- Derek’

 

Stiles was definitely going to be keeping his car clean from now on.


End file.
